


Your Favorite One

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Polyjuice Potion, Random & Short, Randomness, Timeline What Timeline, kind of ooc
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4527012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oke, Harry--pilih salah satu, dan kau tidak bisa memilih 'atau'. Mengerti?"</p>
<p>Brunette di hadapannya berdehem pelan, lalu melipat tangan di atas meja. Tubuhnya sedikit condong ke arah Harry, senyumannya menyiratkan sesuatu yang... menyeramkan?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Favorite One

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter punyanya J. K. Rowling. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apapun dari penulisan fanfic (absurd) ini.

"Oke, Harry--pilih salah satu, dan kau tidak bisa memilih 'atau'. Mengerti?"

 

Setengah takjub karena Hermione dengan senggangnya mengajak melakukan sesuatu yang tidak berhubungan dengan belajar, Harry mengangguk. _Brunette_ di hadapannya berdehem pelan, lalu melipat tangan di atas meja. Tubuhnya sedikit condong ke arah Harry, senyumannya menyiratkan sesuatu yang... menyeramkan?

 

"Sihir atau muggle?"

 

Harry diam sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Sihir."

 

"Bus ksatria atau bus biasa?"

 

"Secepat apapun bus ksatria, aku pilih bus biasa saja."

 

"Cokelat kodok atau cokelat valentine?"

 

Sekarang Harry yang terbatuk. "Setelah ditilik dan ditelaah ulang, cokelat kodok lebih mudah didapat."

 

Hermione meninju pundaknya pelan sebelum lanjut bertanya. "Ron atau Dudley?"

 

"Ron, tentu saja!" jawab Harry, seolah Hermione tiba-tiba membelah diri.

 

"Anjing atau kucing?"

 

"--maaf, Hermione, tapi aku pilih anjing."

 

Hermione hanya mengangguk singkat. "Butterbeer atau soda?"

 

"Butterbeer lebih enak."

 

"Sirius atau Profesor Lupin? Kau tidak boleh memilih 'atau', Harry," Hermione mengingatkan Harry sekali lagi, saat remaja berambut hitam itu sudah membuka mulut dengan wajah skeptis. Harry bungkam lagi, memejamkan mata untuk berpikir keras. Lima menit berlalu dengan penuh keheningan dan Harry yang kesusahan mengambil keputusan. 'Ini dilema,' begitu ucap ekspresinya secara tersirat. Baru saat Hermione menjentikkan jarinya, si empunya mata hijau itu mengerang pelan dan mengangkat tangan. "Aku tidak bisa memilih salah satunya; mereka terlalu susah untuk dipisahkan--"

 

"--kau bicara seolah mereka sudah dipaketkan dan dilem permanen--"

 

"Yang lain, tolong?"

 

Hermione memutar bola mata. "Satu pertanyaan tidak terjawab," gumamnya. Harry hanya nyengir bersalah. "Selanjutnya... Keluarga Malfoy atau Keluarga Dursley?"

 

Mata hijau menyipit. Ia mulai curiga dengan niat Hermione melakukan semua ini; Hermione tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu tanpa alasan. "...Dursley. Setidaknya aku sudah mulai baikan dengan mereka."

 

"Profesor Snape atau Umbridge?"

 

"Profesor Snape!"

 

"Dan terakhir..." Nah lho. Benar saja firasatnya barusan. Senyuman menyeramkan Hermione kembali, apalagi saat matanya berkilat penuh minat. "Draco Malfoy atau Tom Riddle?"

 

_Tuh kan_.

 

"Ini... beneran enggak bisa milih 'atau'? Atau tanda tanya sekalian?" tanya Harry, mulai putus asa. Hermione menggeleng santai. "Harus dua pilihan itu, Harry."

 

"Boleh dilewati lagi?"

 

"Dan kembali ke pertanyaan 'Sirius atau Profesor Lupin'?"

 

Harry mengerang kesal. Rambutnya tambah berantakan setelah diacak-acak. "Ingin memilih si Malfoy, tapi orangnya--"

 

Alis coklat Hermione naik satu. "'Tapi orangnya--'?"

 

Entah bagaimana caranya, sepuhan merah muncul di pipi Harry.

 

Senyuman Hermione berubah menjadi seringaian--yang sangat tidak Hermione.

 

**.**

 

"Oh, ayolah Ginny! Kenapa aku tidak boleh masuk? Memangnya ada operasi dadakan di dalam?"

 

Ginny mengisyaratkan _brunette_ berambut panjang di hadapannya untuk mengecilkan suaranya. "Bukan operasi, tapi investigasi," ralat Luna, tetap dengan ekspresinya yang biasa. Hermione--ya, **_Hermione_** \--mengerutkan dahi penasaran. "Investigasi...? Siapa yang diinvestigasi? Siapa yang menginvestigasi?"

 

_Redhead_ dan _blonde_ di hadapannya saling lirik, lalu tersenyum sambil menunjuk Hermione yang tercekat.

 

"--siapa yang mengambil rambutku untuk ramuan polyjus?"

 

Ginny tutup mulut, memaksa Luna untuk menjawab ragu-ragu. "Um... Itu..."

 

"Jawab sebelum kalian berdua kuubah jadi marmut."

 

Putri bungsu keluarga Weasley menggelengkan kepala cepat sambil menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya, putri tunggal keluarga Lovegood masih tampak ragu.

 

Hermione mulai jengah. "Hitung mundur dari lima. Lima, empat, tiga--"

 

Pintu terbuka tiba-tiba, menampakkan sosok Hermione lain yang tampak sangat puas dan Harry yang semula bersemu merah. Semula digunakan di sini karena awalnya memang demikian, tetapi berubah menjadi sangat pucat begitu melihat Hermione 'lain' bersama Ginny dan Luna. Hermione yang baru keluar menepuk pundak Hermione yang baru datang dengan riang, lalu berjalan pergi tanpa mengucapkan apapun lagi. Harry dan Hermione yang asli menatap kepergiannya seolah baru melihat _boggart_ bertransformasi untuk pertama kalinya.

 

Hening lagi, sampai satu-satunya pemilik mata hijau di ruangan tersebut mengalihkan pandangan ke dua juniornya dan berbicara dengan suara serak, "Jangan bilang dia--"

 

"--Draco Malfoy yang meminum ramuan polyjus? Ya." Luna menggenapkan dengan kalemnya. Ginny hanya tersenyum lebar tanpa dosanya dan tidak berkata apapun, takut akan membuat salah satu dari mereka pingsan saking kagetnya.

 

Harry tampak seperti terkena serangan asma.

 

Hermione memicingkan mata, curiga.

 

Ginny dan Luna berusaha tampak se-inosen mungkin yang mereka bisa di bawah tekanan tatapan tajam Hermione. Tanpa sadar, mereka menghela napas lega saat tatapan Hermione teralih ke rekan seangkatannya. "Apa yang ditanyakan Malfoy padamu tadi, Harry?"

 

Harry terlihat seperti akan pingsan.

 

Tatapan tajam Hermione melunak. "Uh, Harry?"

 

Harry mundur tidak teratur sampai punggungnya menabrak dinding Leaky Cauldron.

 

Tiga gadis di dekatnya mulai cemas.

 

"J-jadi--yang tadi menanyaiku soal apa yang kupikirkan soal Malfoy itu--" Detik ini juga, keputusan untuk membawa Harry ke St. Mungo adalah keputusan terbaik yang bisa mereka ambil. Hermione baru akan pergi mencari Arthur Weasley ketika Harry tiba-tiba berdiri tegak lagi dan lari keluar penginapan sambil berteriak, "SIALAN KAU, DRACO MALFOY!"

 

Terdengar tawa--bukan tawa mengejek--dari luar. Diikuti sumpah serapah Harry. Juga kejar-kejaran ala kucing dan anjing; dengan Harry sebagai 'anjing' dan Hermione jejadian a.k.a Draco Malfoy sebagai 'kucing'.

 

Hermione menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menatap lelah dua gadis di hadapannya.

 

"Oke, kalian berdua. Ceritakan padaku alasan kenapa kalian sampai mau membantu seorang Malfoy begini. _Sekarang_."

 

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak awal cerita, Ginny menjawab, "Karena mereka sudah terlalu _hopeless_ untuk menyadari perasaan untuk satu sama lain?"

 

Bahu Hermione turun, tangan bertemu dengan dahinya. "Kurasa aku perlu istirahat yang lebih hari ini..."

 

**.**

**.**

**[End]**


End file.
